kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Woodlands
Dwarf Woodlands is a World that is featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It is the first world visited by Ventus. Setting Part of the world is the dwarves' cottage based on the 1937 Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was Disney's first animated movie. Thus, it is the oldest animated feature to be incorporated as a world in the series. However it is not the oldest work of Walt Disney's to have a world as it is second to the world based on Steamboat Willie's world, Timeless River. Passing the dwarves' cottage in the Cottage Clearing, leads you to the Deep Woods. Following the route will lead you to the Flower Glade. After the glade, the Evil Queen's Courtyard is accessed. To the right of the castle, past the wishing well, will lead you to the doorway of the Underground Waterway. Entering the doorway, you will find the Vault. After navigating your way through the vault, you will reach a doorway to the Magic Mirror Chamber. Another section in the Cottage Clearing leads you to the Mountain Trail. Heading North and entering a cave leads you to the Mine Entrance where the only exit leads you to the Mine. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra is the first Keyblade wielder to visit this world. As he arrives in the Queen's castle, he overhears the Queen consulting her Magic Mirror. She asks who is the fairest of them all, but is horrified when the Mirror names Snow White, a maiden with a heart of pure light. At this point, Terra whispers to himself whether Master Xehanort has visited this land in his search for the light. The Queen overhears him, but before he leaves, asks him for a favor. Namely, to kill Snow White and bring back her heart, as proof, and in return he may ask the Magic Mirror, Xehanort's whereabouts. Terra is not sure if he wants to extract another heart, but the Queen tells him she has no need for the heart as she has enough light in her heart. Terra goes off to find Snow White, figuring she may have met Master Xehanort. He meets her in a meadow picking flowers and senses the kindness and purity of her heart. However before he can get any information, Unversed appear and scare her off into the woods. Terra returns to the Queen, who is insulted that he returned without Snow White's heart. Terra informs her that he never planned on killing her, but the Queen is still furious. She forces the Mirror to absorb Terra into its depths, where the hero battles against the mask. Terra escapes, and the Queen reluctantly asks for Xehanort's location. The Mirror tells Terra that he is in a wasteland where a great battle was fought. Terra leaves the world to consult Master Yen Sid for more information. Ventus arrives here later just as the Seven Dwarfs are going to work in the mine. He follows in after them, but they mistake him for a thief and hide in crates and ore cars. He tries to ask them if they know Terra, but they refuse to talk to him. As he passes by the dwarves' cottage, he hears a scream from the woods. It comes from Snow White, who is afraid of the Darkness in the dark woods. Ven agrees to help her get somewhere safe, and escorts her through the swarms of Unversed to the cottage. She goes upstairs to rest when the Dwarves return from work while Ventus is scouting the area. Snow White explains her encounter with Terra, and the dwarfs accuse him for sending a horde of monsters after her and promptly throw the "thief" out. As Ven wanders through the woods to look for Terra, he is attacked by the giant Unversed, the Mad Treant. He defeats it and goes to the meadow on the other side. Here he sees an old woman drop a red apple. He hands it to her, and asks her if she has seen Terra. She replies that he had threatened her to tell him the whereabouts of Master Xehanort, leaving Ven worried about what his friend has been up to. Aqua comes to this world just after the old hag poisoned Snow White with a poison apple. She sees the Dwarves mourning over Snow White's glass coffin, and Aqua agrees to go to the Queen's castle to investigate any possible help. In the courtyard she meets The Prince, who wonders where the princess he had met once, has gone. Aqua directs him to the woods where Snow White sleeps, so he runs off to help any way he can. Aqua travels deep into the castle, to the Mirror's chamber, where she is transported into the mirror. She defeats the Magic Mirror, who says that since the Queen is dead, he has served his purpose, and disappears. Aqua returns to the woods, where the Prince kisses Snow White, bringing her back to life. This reminds Aqua of when Ventus passed out and subsequently woke up when he first arrived at the Land of Departure. Snow White and the Prince walk off together on a journey, as the Dwarves celebrate and Aqua reflects on whether Ven was in need of a journey as well. During the credits, the Dwarves, Snow White, and the Prince frolic in the flower meadows mimicking the final scenes of the classic movie. Characters File:Snow White.png |Snow White Image:Doc BBS.png |Doc Image:Grumpy BBS.png |Grumpy Image:Happy BBS.png |Happy Image:Sleepy BBS.png |Sleepy Image:Bashful BBS.png |Bashful Image:Sneezy BBS.png |Sneezy Image:Dopey BBS.png |Dopey File:The Queen.jpg |The Queen File:Magic Mirror.png|Magic Mirror File:ThePrince.png|The Prince Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Monotracker.png|Monotrucker File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Laser Bunny.png|Hareraiser File:Survival Bottle KHBBSFM.png|Survival Bottle File:Magic Mirror.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' Gallery File:SnowWhiteMeadow.jpg|Terra talking to Snow White File:Ven&Snow_White.jpg|Snow White and the dwarfs stand inside their cottage and look angrily at Ven File:Aqua&Snow_White.jpg|The Dwarfs and Aqua stand around Snow White in the glass box. File:Dwarveshouse.jpg|The house of the Seven Dwarfs Trivia *Gameplay demos and trailers showed Terra battling Unversed outside the dwarves' house, yet this location is inaccessible for Terra in the actual game. *During Terra's story, the Queen emits a red aura due to her anger, forcing the Spirit of the Magic Mirror to suck Terra in and attack him. This was altered for the North American release of the game, where instead, the Queen throws a bottle of green liquid at the mirror, much to the same effect.